choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox
Fox is a character in the Endless Summer series. In Chapter 6, you get the chance to name it. If you don't, Aleister unintentionally calls the Fox Furball. It's first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 3. Appearance Fox has bright purple eyes and blue fur that is white on his ears, tail, and stomach, with darker blue spots on his face, arms, body, and tail. In an alternate timeline, he has purple fur and blue eyes, like he does on the cover of the first book of the series. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back Book 3 * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me Relationships Your Character Fox scampers behind Your Character for protection when the saber-toothed tiger attacks. He seems sad if the tiger wounds you. Quinn guesses that he likes him/her, which is shown to be true as he remains by your side the most and follows any and every demand you give him. They have a classic owner/pet relationship. They part ways on a positive note in Book 2, Chapter 12. Sabertooth Fox scares off the sabertooth by using its frost powers. Yeti The Yeti tries to care for the Fox the way a parent would care for a child. However, your group and the Fox originally misinterprets her attempts to protect him as trying to hurt him. Varyyn theorizes that the Yeti was trying to prepare the Fox to be the new Mountain Guardian. Gallery EndlessSummerBK1BTSPlaylist.png|Character Inspiration BlueFox.jpg|Upon finding him Fox Alternative Timeline.png|Fox's look from an alternate timeline Alternate_Fox.jpg|Alternate Covers. Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Endless Summer, Book 1, but with purple fur. He is again shown on the cover of Endless Summer, Book 2 appearing more like he does in the story. * He has shown to understand human speech as he easily obeys every order your character gives him and reacts whenever someone talks to him. * Despite the fact that he parted ways with the group in the finale of Book 2, the character's popularity among both the creative team and the fandom means he'll probably show up in the future. * Although Aleister suggests naming him "Kelvin" after the degree of temperature, he will wind up naming the fox "Furball" if you actually leave it to him. If you like Aleister's original suggestion, you'll have to pay for naming rights yourself (Aleister won't notice if you took his suggestion anyway). * On February 16, 2018 Pixelberry shared that the song, Somersault by Decoder Ring served as character inspiration.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * In one of the alternate timelines, the Fox's fur color is purple instead of blue like how he appeared in the cover of Book 1. This implies that the cover of Book 1 is from an alternate timeline. * In the November 17, 2016 blogpost (What Does The Fox Say?), the team showed us alternate colors for the fox. They said "We’ve gone from red to light blue to green. I asked to see purple and “Snorlax” blue."https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2016/11/17/snorlax-blue * His character model is used in a premium scene in Chapter 11 of Bachelorette Party. He chastises Courtney for being irresponsible, being unemployed, and not knowing necessary skills like cooking her own food. In the scene, he has green fur instead of blue fur and is credited as "Fifi the Friendship Fox". Reference Category:Characters Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets